Brainiac 5
Brainiac 5, short for the Brain InterActive Construct 5.0, is a Kryptonian artificial intelligence built by scientist Jor-El based on designs from scientist Dax-Ur to aid in the war on Krypton, but was corrupted by Zod and used to assist in the destruction of the planet Krypton. Who was reprogrammed for good by the Legion. Personality n many ways, Brainiac 5 is driven to atone for the sins of the original corrupted version of Brainiac. The original Brainiac was corrupted and became a tool for evil at the hands of General Zod. Then Clark Kent saved him and enabled him to be reprogrammed for good. Brainiac 5 retains the same logic that he had when he was Brainiac, and seems as cold and indifferent to emotional responses as before. He also has the same dry wit. Physical Appearance Brainiac is a Kryptonian supercomputer whose default or true form is made of microscopic matter called nanites and when they assemble, his form appears as liquid to humans. Because he is made up of microscopic parts that aren't limited to a certain visage, he is able to shapeshift into any form, with any color/pigment. Due to this property, he appears as a human named Milton Fine on Earth. Brainiac's human appearance once he created an extension of himself is around 5'9" with brown hair and eyes. He can also create extensions from his body, such as knives and other stabbing weapons, as well as tendrils that allow him to interface with technology and corrupt nervous systems, allowing him to control a person. Brainiac can also create numerous duplicates of himself by reproducing his microscopic body, creating a number of Brainiac copies. History Brainiac 5 was created when the Cosmic Boy, Lightning Ladd, and Saturn Girl go to the past to extract Brainiac's Nanites from his artificial body. In return to the future they create a new vessel in which they uploaded the reprogramed nanites into creating the good Brainiac 5. Powers and Abilities Kryptonian-based Powers *Super Strength: Brainiac 5, as a machine built by Kryptonians, possesses extraordinary strength, allowing him to easily overpower and manhandle humans, and even some aliens. *Super Speed: Brainiac 5 can move and react at speeds that greatly exeeds the sound barrier. In this ability, Brainiac 5 can travel to any region, landmass, or state on Earth in a matter of seconds. *'Self-Sufficiency': As a machine, Brainiac 5 doesn't have a stamina, therefore he can never get tired unless he gets weakened to the point where he must recharge. *'Invulnerability': Brainiac 5 can't be physically harmed or hurt by humans, and is unaffected by hot and cold temperatures, and can survive in space, and is immune to all earthly diseases. Brainiac can withstand bullets. Brainiac 5 could even survive many nuclear explosions. *'Healing Factor': Brainiac 5 possesses a healing factor when he drains other beings of their trace metals, allowing him to sustain himself. He also uses electricity to heal himself. *X-ray Vision: Brainiac 5 has the ability to see through any type of physical matter, even lead. *Flight: Brainiac learned how to properly upgrade himself using the knowledge in his designer Dax-Ur's mind. Upon upgrading, he became capable of flight. Machine-based Powers *'Technology Interface': As a machine, Brainiac 5 is attuned to sounds and beacon frequencies emitted by shields or other Kryptonian devices. In this ability, he can mentally connect with Kryptonian objects, he also can hear them from far away. *'Super Intelligence': As Krypton's primordial computer system, Brainiac 5 possess a very high level of intellect, as he has a vast knowledge storage of aliens, galaxies, and planets. *'Information Absorption': Brainiac 5 can create tendrils which connect to humans, allowing him to download information from their brains or upload to their brains. *'Longevity': Since Brainiac is a machine and a computer, he is incapable of aging. Abilities *'Super genius level intellect' Weaknesses *Like many machines, Brainiac 5 is vulnerable to an electromagnetic pulse, though it can only knock him out for a short period of time. Pharaphernalia Equipment *Legion Flight Ring Gallery Trivia *Brainiac 5 has created a race of Kryptonian supercomputers from his own ability to duplicate himself. **This race is now called Coluans. *Brainiac 5 has dubbed himself Querl Dox as to appear mor human. Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Technology Interfacing Category:Kryptonian Category:Coluan Category:Colu Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Category:Legionnaires Category:DC Characters Category:DC Superheroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Krypton Category:Future Technology Category:Legion Technology Category:31st Century Characters